


Day 69

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 69

"Try and remember there’s a woman here who might die."

"What for?"

John...your sentimental streak...charming as it may be at times, is giving me a roaring headache...

"This hospital’s full of people dying, Doctor. Why don’t you go and cry by their bedside and see what good it does them?"

"Ah!"

 

SEARCH COMPLETE...

 

(enter Molly...)

"Any luck?"

"Oh, yes!"

 

(...and 'Jim from IT')

"Oh, sorry. I didn't...."

"Jim! Hi! Come in, come in!"

Oh...Lord...manners do I need manners...uhm...no....

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes."

damn....manners....sigh...

"Ah!"

"And...uh...sorry..."

"John. Watson. Hi."

"Hi."

"So you’re Sherlock Holmes. Molly’s told me all about you. You on one of your cases?"

"Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That’s how we met. Office romance."

"Gay."

Oops.

"What?"

"Nothing. Uhm...hey."

"Hey."

 

crash...

 

"Sorry. Sorry..."

Oh, Molly...give up...

"Well, I’d better be off. I’ll see you at The Fox, ’bout six-ish?"

"Yeah!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

John...always so polite...

"What d’you mean, gay? We’re together."

"And domestic bliss must suit you, Molly. You’ve put on three pounds since I last saw you."

"Two...and a...half...."

"Nuh- three."

"Sherlock..."

Phooey, come on, John....please let me...

"He’s not gay. Why d’you have to spoil ...? He’s not."

"With that level of personal grooming?"

I don't even...

"Because he puts a bit of product in his hair? I put product in my hair."

"You wash your hair. There’s a difference. No-no – tinted eyelashes; clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines; those tired clubber’s eyes. Then there’s his underwear."

"His...uhm...underwear?"

"Visible above the waistline – very vitthhible; very particular brand."

sighhhhh...

"That, plus the extremely suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here...and I’d say you’d better break it off now and save yourself the pain."

(exit a sobbing Molly...)

"Charming. Well done."

What? What did I do? I was just observing....

"Just saving her time. Isn’t that kinder?"

"Kinder? No, no, Sherlock. That wasn't kind."


End file.
